My First Love
by TakenOverByInsanity
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were childhood friends who had fallen in love. The day Ikuto told her he loved her, she had to move. Now she is back six years later, still in love with Ikuto to prove she still loves him. Rated T for now but I might change it to M but probably not.
1. Chapter 1

Rinny - Hiya guys! :) I'm back with another story.. Speaking of which I'm deleting my other story. It's very badly written and this one is just better. It doesn't have the same concept but still.

Ikuto - Oh god.. It's you.

Rinny - Ikuto, would you like this story to be a Tadamu?

Amu - Yes! :3

Ikuto - HELL NO! I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME RIN.

Rinny - Okay. :3 Just as long as you do the disclaimer.

Ikuto - Rinny doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Rinny - If I did.. Well.. Let's just say Ikuto would be very happy. Also there is cussing so just a warning if you don't like cussing.

* * *

><p>~Amu's POV~<p>

Six years ago I had left Japan with my parents because of their jobs. This summer I will be returning, I hope he remembers me. He was my first love and I was his. You see, I had confessed to him countless times when we were younger but he had only ever accepted my last confession before I had moved with an 'I love you too' then he kissed me on my cheek. It meant a lot, you know, knowing that your first love accepted and returned your feelings but then I found out we were moving when I had gotten home, not such a good feeling after all.

It was the last day of school I was pretty excited yet terrified to go back to Japan. What if he didn't remember me? What if he hated me? I had to know. I had only met one other person from Japan. That was four years ago. Her name was Nadeshiko, yes I said was, I later found out that her name wasn't Nadeshiko and that she wasn't even a girl, his name is Nagihiko, I call him Nagi for short. He is my bestfriend and he is going back to Japan with me. We will be Freshman in High School. Of course we will be going to Seiyo High School. Apparently Nagi lived in Osaka, Japan (A/N: I'm not really sure where Shugo Chara! is set in so I'm just going say Osaka.) and went to Seiyo Academy but we never saw each other.

I went to my first class. I sat by Nagi and I talked to him. He had once told me about a girl named Mashiro Rima who was hard to get along with at first but once she got used to you she was a really kind person. He said I would like her. He also told me she was the first person outside of his family to know he was a male and he didn't tell her, she knew from the first moment she saw him. I think he likes her. Nagi also told me he would be returning to school as a male instead of a female.

"Amu. There is a slight problem about me coming back to Japan." Nagi said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What is it, Nagi?" I answered him, curious as to what the problem was.

"Well.. I won't have anywhere to stay at." He sweat-dropped.

"You can stay with my family if you want. I'm sure my parents won't mind. Want to come over today and ask?" I asked him.

"Sure, thanks Amu. You're the bestfriend a guy could ever ask for." He smiled.

"No problem, Nagi." As I said that the bell rang signaling class had started.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. My teachers said their usual 'Have a safe and great summer.' As I was in my final class a boy passed me a note, I rolled my eyes and read it, probably just another confession anyway. The note read 'Hey beautiful, wanna get together over the summer? ;)' I quickly replied to the note 'Um no. I'm moving over the summer.. Nice try though. Pervert.' I threw both notes back to him and he threw his note at some other girl. Ew, I hate perverts. The last bell of the day rang, signaling summer had officially started; time to go back to Japan, to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rinny - HIYA GUYS! cx

Ikuto - What's wrong with you? o.o

Rinny - I got two reviewers! I'd like to give a special thanks to them so thank you **Magical girl4** and **xoxAmuto4everxox** for being my first two reviewers. Here take some icecream. cx

Amu - Oh, Rinny didn't you want to reply to **xoxAmuto4everxox**'s comment on here?

Rinny - AH! Yes! cx

xoxAmuto4everxox - Oh trust me there will be jealousy involved especially more in the story.

Rinny - WHALEP THAT ANSWERS ALL OF THE REVIEWS! Be sure to review. ^_^

Ikuto - WHY IS MY AMU LIVING WITH NAGIHIKO!?

Amu - -/- I'm not yours!

Ikuto - Oh but Amu you are. :3

Rinny - Um.. Anyway. I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters!

* * *

><p>~Amu's POV~<p>

I woke up to the sun shining bright into my eyes. I was about to go back to sleep when I realized what day it was. Saturday. The day I move back to Japan. I quickly texted Nagi telling him to come over with all of his stuff. After I finished texting Nagi; I went downstairs where we were eating eggs, bacon, and toast. YUM, my favorite. I greeted my parents and my little sister Ami with a 'goodmorning' and sat down to eat my breakfast; we started talking about the move.

~Time Skippy~

We had just finished packing the rest of our stuff and were about to take off to Japan. We decided to sell all of our furniture and buy all new furniture because we were rather wealthy, not to brag of course, so we just brought our clothes and belongings.

~Another time Skippy… (After this one I should be done with time skippies.)~

We had just got to our new house. It was a mansion or at least it looked like one. I then noticed a rather familiar mansion next to ours, it was the Tsukiyomi's mansion. I then realized we are living in the same house we used to live in!

"Amu, Nagihiko! Go choose your rooms." My mother said.

"That's okay, mom I know which room I want." I smiled, I really did know which room I wanted, the one with the balcony. I took Nagi inside.

"Okay, Nagi. So.. Since I'm pretty sure I know which room we all want, I have to show you yours. Since there is only one other bedroom in this house that isn't taken up, you will be getting the one next to mine and luckily for you the bedroom is purple and blue." I smiled because I knew that he would be pleased with his room.

"I'm really glad that I get to live with you Amu." He picked me up and asked which room was mine. I laughed and told him. He threw me on the bed.

"Really Nagi?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yes really." He stuck his tongue out at me and tackled him to the ground. It was a couple seconds before I realized what had happened, I blushed and got off of him.

"S-Sorry." I said.

"I-It's okay, Amu." He replied back to me.

Moments later my mom came into my room with some shocking news, "We will be joining the Tsukiyomi's for dinner at their house." I will finally be seeing Ikuto after all of these years.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rinny - Hiya guys! I'm back. Sorry I haven't posted. Extreme writer's block. .**_

_**Ikuto - No you're just lazy.**_

_**Rinny - *Glares* Hm.. Maybe I should-**_

_**Ikuto - I'M SORRY!**_

_**Rinny - Hehehehe. X3 *giggles***_

_**Amu - Rinny does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters!**_

~Amu's POV~

Three hours had passed and I still haven't figured out what to wear. UGH! Why does this have to be so hard? My conscience replied 'because you love him.' I mentally sighed, I did love him and there was no way I was denying that.

A few minutes later, Nagi entered the room. "Hey Nagi. What's up?"

"We are going in twenty minutes." I, then, proceeded to scream. "Amu! What's wrong?"

"Nagi, you tried to be a girl once, HELP ME. I can't find anything to wear." I sobbed to him, he just sweatdropped and let out a sigh.

"Okay.. Fine." Nagi pulled out a pink sparkly dress.

"Nooo! Ikuto doesn't like that stuff, he likes punk rock stuff. My style." I glared at him.

"Fine, fine, fine. Calm down, Amu." He searched around my closet for a while until he pulled out red plaid skirt, fishnet leggings, a black lacy tank top, with a black, cotton, ruffled vest and black and white ankle-high converse. I stared in awe and hugged Nagi tightly.

"Thank you, Nagi." I looked at him and kissed his cheek. "You are my bestfriend and you will be my bestfriend forever." I quickly shoved him out of my room and started to get dressed, I ended up curling my hair and added black eye-liner, some mascara, some sparkly silver eye-shadow, and finally some red lipstick. I opened the door. "How do I look, Nagi?"

"You look beautiful, Amu. This Ikuto guy is lucky to have your heart." I blushed deeply.

"Thank you, Nagi. You look nice as well." I giggled.

_-Time Skip-_

Soon we left and went next door. Nagi and I were told to go to the 'hang-out' room and we would find Utau and Ikuto there. I mentally prepared myself and started to walk downstairs. I saw him and started to run back upstairs but Nagi pulled me back.

"U-Um hello." I looked down. The first voice I heard was Ikuto's.

"Amu?!" He looked straight at me with an open mouth. I just nodded and he still had that shocked look on his face but then glared. "What are you doing here?"

I cringed, he had never talked to me like that before. "I m-moved back and my parents got invited to a welcome back dinner."

"Oh well whatever." He, then, noticed Nagi. "So you brought your boyfriend? Heh.. I knew you wouldn't wait." He walked out of the room. I started to cry but then Utau noticed me.

"Amu, is that you?" She said, in shock. I only nodded, trying not to cry. "Woah! What happened? Did my idiot brother do something?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." I faked a smile. "Oh Utau, this is my friend."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you. My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko." He smiled with such charm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I'm Tsukiyomi Utau." She said, unfazed by Nagi's smile. Hmm… Does she have a crush on someone?

I smiled a little, I just couldn't get Ikuto out of my mind. The guy I love hates me. Maybe, I should go talk to him.

"Hey, Utau. Where is Ikuto?" I asked, deciding to go talk to her.

"He's in his room, he seemed upset." She frowned a bit. "You should go talk to him."

"I'm going to. Is his room still in the same place?" I asked and she nodded. "Nagi, would you be okay down here with Utau?" Nagi nodded and I went up to Ikuto's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rinny: HELLO! cx**

**Ikuto: ...UPDATE SOONER SO ME AND AMU CAN BE TOGETHER!**

**Rinny: Can you stop complaining?**

**Ikuto: *He glared at me***

**Amu: Rinny! Aren't you supposed to be telling the readers something?**

**Rinny: OH YES, I changed my account name to ****_TakenOverByInsanity _****sorry about that I just liked it better so this isn't a copier trying to copy another story, it's just me. cx So um, yes. TO THE STORY!**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of us. If she did.. I'd hope she would make me and Amu be together.**

**Rinny: I would. cx**

~Amu's POV~

I walked into Ikuto's room. When I walked in into the room, he didn't notice until I sat down on the bed. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your _boyfriend_?" He glared at me.

"No, because I don't have one. I've never had one. If you would have let me explain, I could have told you that, baka!" I yelled. Was I mad? Yes. Was it Ikuto's fault? Yes. I looked at him, he was in pure shock.

"You waited for me..? You didn't date anyone else or fall in love with anyone else?" He then glared, "then who is that guy in downstairs?"

"That GUY is Nagihiko. My _bestfriend_. He is like a brother to me and I only see him as a brother." She looked down, "and yes, I waited." She was thrown off by suprise when she felt arms around her. Ikuto was hugging her, she blushed as smiled.

"Amu, I still love you but I think we need to re-get to know each other."

"I agree with you, Ikuto. I still love you, as well."

He then smirked at held up my phone. What?! How did he get that!? "Wondering how I got this? I got it while we were hugging."  
>"BAKA NEKO! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" He held the phone up and I tackled him, landing on top of him.<p>

"I put my number in there." He smirks, just then Utau and Nagihiko walk in. They both smirk.

"Oh, did we interupt something?" Utau giggles.

I was confused but then I remembered the position me and Ikuto were in, I blushed and hurried off of him. "NO! I-I was t-trying to get my ph-phone because that b-baka neko took it and g-gahhhh!" Nagi gave me a look that meant tonight was going to be interesting.

"Anyway, the reason we came up is because your parents said dinner is ready." Nagi said. We both nodded and walked downstairs.  
>Dinner was fun even though Ikuto teased me alot. Everyone got to know Nagihiko and he made some impressions on Aruto and Souko. Everyone understood that he was like my brother and that's all he would ever be. Soon, it was time to leave and I noticed that Ikuto put his number in my phone, he is such an idiot. I got Utau's number though, too.. which is a good thing. I missed her.<p>

As soon as we got home, Nagi and I went into my room. More like he followed me to my room. "Yes, Nagi?"

"So, what happened with you and Tsukiyomi-San?" He smirked. I hated when he smirked.

"NOTHING! Well.." I trailed off.

"Amu, you have to tell me." He looked at me.

"Fine.. He told me he loved me but he wants to re-get to know me and that's understandable, I don't want to jump into a relationship, I love him and I don't want to screw things up." I smiled.

Nagi hugged me, "I'm happy for you, Amu." He then smiled, "Maybe, I will see Rima-Chan soon."

This time I smirked, "maybe." It was late and time to go to sleep, "Nagi, i'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Amu." He hugged I and I hugged back.

"Goodnight, Nagi." He left and I closed my eyes.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Rinny: This is not an update, it's just an authors note. Sorry guys. I will update soon!

Amu: HURRY AND TELL THEM SO YOU CAN UPDATE!

Ikuto: Amu is eager for amuto. ;)

Amu: -.- No, i'm not.

Rinny: ANYWAY!

Okay, so I have gotten told several times that it's Seiyo, Japan NOT Osaka, Japan so I WILL be correcting that and I kind of need some ideas for next chapter. It's going to be an _**AMUTO**_ chapter and then the chapter after that is going to be _**RIMAHIKO**_. So how should I make Nagi and Rima meet again?


	6. Chapter 5

**Rinny: I'M BACK!**

**Ikuto: Oh god.. The world is going to end. **

**Rinny: What was that? -.-**

**Ikuto: Ohhh nothing~ *He smirks***

**Rinny: ANYWHO. I'm sorry for not updating in so long, i've had writer's block and I just got inspiration. cx So I hope you like the next chapter it's in Nagihiko's POV.**

**Amu: Rinny doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters. **

**~Nagihiko's POV~**

I woke up, it was 10 am. Amu probably wasn't even up. I walked to her bedroom and Amu wasn't there. Hm.. Maybe she is spending time with Ikuto-San or Utau-Chan. I went downstairs and her parents were there.

"Goodmorning Nagihiko-Kun. Amu-Chan is out with Ikuto-Kun, he came to pick her up early this morning." Midori smiled, pleasantly.

"I thought so." I smiled.

"Nagihiko! Join us for breakfast." Ami looked at me with sparkley-eyes.

"Alright." I smiled and sat down for breakfast. "Um, I was planning on going out, exploring town for a little bit. Would that be alright?" Midori smiled and nodded.

**~Time Skippy~**

I walked outside and decided to walk around, I went to the park where I met Rima-Chan. I smiled, thinking of her. I hope I see her again. I look up to see kids playing, just as I was about to leave I saw a short, blonde girl. It couldn't be her.. could it? Even if it was her, she wouldn't remember me.. would she?

I walked past and I saw her sad face. I decided to walk over to her. "Um hello." I sat down by her.

"W-Who are you? Go away." She glared at me, the her eyes grew big. Maybe she remembers.

I chuckle. "So, you don't remember me Rima-Chan? I'm hurt."

Her eyes widened more, "N-Nagihiko." I just nodded, "Why did you leave?!"

"R-Rima-Chan, i'm sorry. My parents refused to let me say bye to you." I looked down.

She hugged me, "Idiot."

I smiled, I had missed her immensely, I hugged her back. "Do you want to go get some icecream?"

She nodded and we went to an icecream shop, I held her hand.


	7. Chapter 6

**Rinny: Haiiii! cx**

**Ikuto: Finally an update.. -.-**

**Rinny: Sorry! I've had a major sense of writer's block! Dx**

**Amu: You could still update telling your readers that. **

**Rinny: I'm sorry, okay? Dx Anywho... So I feel like I did badly on the Rimahiko chapter? Did I do badly? I'm trying to read more Rimahiko fanfic to get the feel on it and i'm rewatching Shugo Chara! to get ever more of a feel on Rimahiko. :) Also, thank you all for the reviews, it makes me smile every time I get a new review. c:**

**Amu: Also, this chapter is going to be what happened with me and Ikuto. -.-**

**Ikuto: Rinny doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

~Amu's POV~

I woke up, it was still dark outside. I looked at my clock, it's six in the fucking morning. I glared at the clock and then at my phone which was ringing.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Goodmorning sleepy-strawberry-head." I could feel Ikuto smirking on the other end of the line.

"Shut up! Why are you calling so early in the morning?" I glared.

"Well Amu, if you must know I wanted to hang out today. I'll pick you up around 7am." He hung up.

My jaw dropped. Baka Neko. I glared and got dressed. I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a baby pink off the shoulder top with a black skull on it, and baby pink and white converse. I smiled at myself and put a black x-clip in my hair. I went downstairs and greeted my parents.

"Hi Mama, Papa." I smiled at them, "Is it okay if I hung out with Ikuto today?"

"Of course!" Mama said, her eyes sparkling. I then looked at papa.

"MY SPARROW!" He started crying and locked himself in the bathroom. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I answered it.

"Well hello Strawberry," he smirked.

"Shut up, Tsukiyomi." I smirked back.

"Ah ah ah, it's Ikuto." He chuckled.

Mama smiled at us, "have fun you two."

Ikuto grabbed my hand and we left.

"Hm, so exactly what are we doing today?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." He opened the car door for me and I got in, blushing.

"Th-Thanks."

"No problem, my little strawberry," he started driving and we soon got to a hill with a beautiful view of a lake. W-Woah..

"It's beautiful, Ikuto." I smiled.

"Come with me." He took my hand and we sat down on the very top of the hill by a tree. It was a stunning sight.

I smiled, "it's absolutely stunning, Ikuto."

He smirked, "It's my special spot, so don't tell anyone." He then went behind me. "Amu, I have gift for you." He puts something around my neck.

My eyes widen once I see what it is, "I-Ikuto, the humpty lock.." I blush, "I gave you this back right before I left.."

"Amu, it's yours. You told me to wait until we were older and I did. It belongs to you. Look I still have the dumpty key." He smiled at me, a genuine smile and then he kissed my cheek.

"Th-Thank you, Ikuto." I blushed deeply.


	8. Chapter 7

**Rinny: *Hides behind a shield* Haiiiii!**

**Ikuto: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WOMAN?!**

**Rinny: Sorry... *Lowers shield* Honestly? I had a major case of writer's block.. and a major case of Senioritis so I had to keep all of my attention on school, but i'm finally ready to start updating again.. I still have yet to figure out my schedule but I will try to update every week or every two weeks.**

**Amu: ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Ikuto: Amu seems desperate to find out.**

**Amu: N-NO. Shut up! Rinny doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.  
><strong>

_**~Amu's POV~**_

I thought of this morning's events. Honestly, I was surprised with him. He captivated my attention more than any of those boys in America. I knew I was in love with him but I didn't know that he would have this pull on me. I smiled at my thoughts that were interrupted by a knock on the door, I opened it and found Nagihiko.

"Heya Nagi! Come in!" I stepped out of the way so he could enter, as he did I shut the door. "What's up?"

Nagi smiled, I wonder why? "Amu! I s-saw her. I saw R-Rima-Chan!"

"Nagi! That's wonderful! How did it go?"

He smiled, "She wants to hang out again. What do I do?"

I rolled my eyes at him, sometimes I believe he is an idiot. "Do it! Call her right now and ask her to hang out, maybe take her out to a nice restaurant."

"A-Amu, I can't just do that!"

"And why not?" I glared at him. Of course he could, he liked her.

"Fine, if I have to.." A smirk entered his face. Oh no! "You have to come... With Ikuto."

My face turned strawberry red, "A d-date with Ikuto? A DOUBLE DATE!?" I put my hand on the Humpty lock. He just nodded and left the room as he got on his phone. I'm screwed.

**Rinny: Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. But the next chapter will be the entire double date!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Rinny: HAIII!** **I've returned. x3**

**Ikuto: Sooner than always. -.-**

**Rinny: Shut it Ikuto... IT COULD ALWAYS BE...**

**Ikuto: NO! I'm sorry...**

**Amu: It could be what?**

**Ikuto: Oh nothing dearest Amu.**

**Rinny: Ikuto, do the disclaimer. Also... I'm gonna do third person for this chapter.. If I like it and you guys like it, I will do more chapters like this. So please tell me if you like my ****_FIRST PERSON_**** or ****_THIRD PERSON._**

**Ikuto: Rinny does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of us. :3**

_~Third POV~_

Amu looked down at her phone wondering if she should call Ikuto and tell him about the double date or just text him about it. She figured it would just be easier to call him so she could get his answer faster. She dialed his number. He picked up.

"Bonjour."

"I-Ikuto! Why are you speaking French?" Amu laughed a bit.

"No reason whatsoever. Is there something you need or did you just miss me?" He was smirking and Amu knew it.

She came back with a cocky response or so she thought, "you're smirking, idiot. No, I didn't miss you. Uh... I had a question. Will you go on a double date with me?" She was blushing and Ikuto was smirking, "N-NOT THAT I WANT TO! The only way Nagi will go on a date with Rima is if I go on a double date with them and have you as my date!" Amu quickly said, trying to cover up the fact that she wanted to go with him.

"Sure, sure Strawberry. I wouldn't want to turn a girl down when she asked me ever so forwardly and is currently blushing on the phone. Pick you up at 6:30pm, tell me where we are going." He chuckled, his smirk growing with every word.

"YOU JERK!" Amu blushed, hanging up the phone. "I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

-With Rima and Nagi-

Nagihiko dialed Rima's number, he was extremely nervous. Rima answered the phone with a soft voice, "Hello?"

Nagihiko spoke politely, "Hello Rima-Chan."

"Nagihiko-Kun, what do you need?" Rima was secretly smiling.

Nagihiko blushed, "U-Um.. I was wondering i-if you would g-go on a date with me?" He looked down blushing, hoping she would accept.

"Yes, N-Nagihiko." She blushed. "P-Pick me up at 6:30pm, I have to go. Goodbye." She hung up the phone, her entire face red.

Nagihiko ran to Amu's room and opened the door, "Amu! Guess wh-what?!"

"What?"

"She said yes! I get to go on a date with Rima-Chan!" Amu bursted out laughing.

"So did Ikuto, but Nagi.. Ya sound like a little school girl confessing to her crush." She laugh. (A/N: Oh, the irony... xD)

"Sh-Shut up, Amu!" Amu laughed.

"So a double date.."

**Rinny: SO.. I will update tomorrow, it just got late and I wanted to check this new POV out and see if you guys like it... So please tell me if I should stick to my original or do third person.**


End file.
